Heroes Coalition Advance Reports
by Hope The Victor
Summary: This is A Message to the Coalition of Heroes at Camp Chaos. New Blessed have been reported, notify the staff of the Camp and Louie immediately upon arrival. New findings are to be sent to Camp immediatly for training or found on premise. additional Updates will follow when needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes Coalition Advance Report**

 **Please send to Louie and Staff of Hero Coalition Training Camp**

Adam Rey

From: OC

Appearance: Has blonde hair with Blue eyes. Wears a yellow and silver lined hero costume with circuit patterns made with transformable nano tech for his Gift to take effect. Also included… a red cape and a morphable mask to cover his face in combat.

Personality: at 18, hes considered cool and very fun as a high-schooler. Like Spiderman, he loves to make wisecracks in the middle of a fight, and get creative with his powers. In his terms, he says hes "like Peter Parker and Spider-Man, only blonde and with machine powers." He does tend to have accidents with his cape, but it hardly gets in the way during a fight.

Gift: His _Blessed_ ability is Mechanize. Like Cyborgs abilities from Injustice 2, he has the power to create any sort of weapon on his body, but unlike rex, his weaponry is more advanced. Its not just limited to his body. His hero suit is also equipped with the same nano tech, as he can focus his powers and even turn his cape into a weapon.

Luna Loud

From: The Loud House

Appearance: She wears a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck and triangular sleeves, a plaid lavender skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. She always carries around her Signature purple electric guitar, crucial to her abilities.

Background: Luna comes from Royal Woods, Michigan in a family of 11, consisting of her and 9 other sisters, but only one brother. She was the only member of the family to become a _Blessed,_ making her sisters and brother sort of jealous. Her ability adhered to her overall love of music, and that made her happy, but it made a lot of trouble around the hose. Like Marcus, the Eds and Rolf, she was signed up for the Heroes Coalition camp to better handle her new gift, but it was probably just an excuse made by her siblings to get her away from the house in their Sibling Meeting, as they signed her up without her knowing. She is the First _Blessed_ to not originate from Neo-Earth.

Personality: Luna is a wild, caring, and joyful girl. She's considered the loudest sibling of the entire family. What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family. Along with her older sister Leni she is one of the most caring and helpful siblings. Most of the time, she can be found practicing with her guitar, or listening to rock music. She rarely gets angry, but she will get upset if someone turns off her music, and in some cases, she will get agitated by her siblings.

Gift: Like Marcus, Luna also has a Distortion-Type ability. Sound Distortion allows her to absorb, channel and redirect sound waves from any point of origin, and channel it like energy through contact with her body. Whenever she needs a quick boost, she uses her guitar to channel sound. With the right tuning, she could even deflect Marcus and Eddy's Double Disaster combo.

Kikyo Yoshimoto

From: OC

Appearance: Kikyo has short brown hair and green eyes, with a well rounded body and large bust. Originally when found, she wasn't wearing anything, but got a hero costume later on. Her costume is white with yellow linings, consisting of a minor-revealing upper-skin bodysuit with leggings that leave her barefoot and separated arm sleeves.

Personality: Hailing From Japan a but near Neo-Earth, Kikyo is a bit light headed, and extremely shy and nervous. She speaks in a mix of Japanese and English, just like Yoshika. She gets along well with Adam and Luna, and is often a bit clumsy and sometimes forgetful as she is an airhead. Regardless, she works on her confidence everyday and tries to be brave so she can be live up to be a strong member of the new hero unit formed alongside Adam and Luna.

Gift: Kikyo's _Blessed_ ability is Giant Growth. When inheriting this ability, she was expanded to a base height of 50 ft and locked in that form, not able to shrink down unlike Alice or Continella. What she is able to do, however, is become even more massive. She is able to grow to massive heights, unknown to the coalition if she has an exact limit. Like other giants like Diane and Alice, she boasts incredible physical strength, enhanced even more when further enlarged, at larger sizes she develops invulnerability, and can crush anything underfoot easily, causing seismic activity in the process. When she needs to, she can revert to 50ft.


	2. Chapter 2

Update Report from Coalition Advance Team

This is a warning to all Coalition staff. Be advised, three new Emotionless have been discovered, and they are unlike the ones we've seen. They appear to be not manifested by the Summoner, but have taken the human hybrid appearance of three of Prehistories deadliest creatures.

 **Ptera**

Appearance: A female emotionless with the hybrid appearance of Pterodactyl, the first of the female type ever in countered. She is slender, with metal armor and weaponry attached, and Enormous wings.

Personality: Ptera seems to sport the personality of the quiet and reserved type. She has a collected personality and doesn't seem to take orders from the Summoner or other dark forces like her other two brethren. That said, shes calculating and knows how to use her wits in battle, and loves to fly.

Abilities: Ptera is able to fly with great agility and speed thanks to her enormous wings that triumph even the Pterosaurs she's based from. Her equipment consists of missile launchers, energy claws and talons, and two laser blasters. She can even use her wings to create a massive gust of wind that the advance reports are calling the "wing blast".

 **Tricera**

Appearance: She is the other female emotionless of the three, and entirely different from her sister Petra. Her hybrid form is based on a triceratops, and is much larger than any ordinary emotionless. Like Diane, she is based around 29-30 ft, and is well rounded and built. Her triceratops horns are only two, but they are hear her face on her shoulders.

Personality: Unlike most emotionless, Tricera is very akin to Diane's personality. She's very passionate and loyal to her other two brethren, and is quick to destroy things if angered a bit. Like her brethren also, it seems she has no interest in taking orders form the Dark Forces, but it is unknown what they are really aiming to do.

Ability: Tricera is considered to be the Muscle of the three, taking into account her size and build. She has immense Strength, speed, endurance and durability, able to smash anything in sight and go from 0 to 60 in a single charge. She able to shrug off any attack with ease, and can take a hit but keep charging at an enemy, no matter what attack it is.

 **Tyranno**

Appearance: This is the only male of the three, sporting the appearance of the King of the Dinosaurs, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is 7-1 and is built like a t-rex in a human frame, with long arms and claws, t-rex lizard like legs and feet, and a large tail. Aside from having no mouth like other emotionless, he sports beading red eyes like a viper.

Personality: Thusly being created to look like the King of the Dinos, Tyranno is the leader of the threesome. He takes no orders from the Dark Forces, and is very astute to his role. He fancies himself as the best, and is proud of himself and his sisters. And like the King himself, he never gives up, no matter the opponent.

Ability: Tyranno is a one-man army with incredible strength and combat prowess, combining a mix of savage strikes with professional wrestling. He tends to copy finishing moves from stars like John Cena, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, and is able to use his large tail in conjunction with his fighting moves. He has a habit of using Randy ortons signature pose in a victory, and when setting up for the RKO, his best move, he always does his signature pre-shot routine.


End file.
